


A New Beginning

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco helps Harry with his "Weasley thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swingandswirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingandswirl/gifts).



> Written in response to [swingandswirl](http://swingandswirl.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of _Harry/Bill: new beginnings_.

"Your Weasley thing is ridiculous, Potter."

"Shut up and help me with this, Draco."

His best man smirked and adjusted Harry's cravat. "Mrs Weasley's doing?"

"Of course it wa—"

_Creeeak!_

Draco spun on the door as it opened. "No. No, no, _no_. There are traditions to uphold, Weasley."

"But—"

"Again, no. No buts, at least, not until later. Out!"

_Snick!_

From behind the locked door, Bill called, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Harry, I . . . Malfoy! Open this door!"

"Plausible deniability," Draco said, smirking as he Disapparated.

Harry let Bill in. "Now that Molly can't blame Draco for this," he said, wrapping his arms around Bill, "we can talk."

Bill's smiling face smoothed into a more sober expression. "I just wanted to say, before it got too insane . . . thank you. Thank you, Harry."

Pre-wedding march music began to fill the room. "For what, love?"

"For being the latest, the, er, last, the _best_ of my new beginnings. I . . . I do, Harry."

"I know you, do. I love you, too, Bill."

*

_Pop!_

"That's _not_ a tradition you're upholding, Weasley. Out!"


End file.
